Metro Man vs Mr. Incredible
Metro Man vs Mr.Incredible is another episode is BenAttackX's Series Of Super Death Battles Description Season 1 Episode 9! Between the two powerful heroes of computerized animation Who will win? ''interlude'' Wiz: Computer animation has introduced many heroes to us. Boomstick: Like Metro Man, The Parody of Superman and Elvis. WIZ: And Mr.Incredible, the Incredible hero of The Incredibls. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! WIZ: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Metro Man Wiz: In Metro City, a fierce rivalry frequently clashed between good and evil. Defending Metro City, is the noble and heroic, Metro Man. Boomstick: Against the diabolical and nefarious, Megamind. Hmm... these two kind of reminds me of a certain hero and a bald villain... Wiz: In their many battles, Metro Man always prevails in stopping Megamind and putting him behind bars. Boomstick: Well, yeah! Heads up, Wiz! Bad guy's always lose. Wiz: Well, I have to somehow disagree with you. In one of their clash, Megamind managed to defeat and miraculously kill his long time foe. Boomstick: I... uh... What did I say! There's always a first for everything! Wiz: Right... Having defeated his long time rival, Megamind easily took over Metro City. Megamind reveled in his victory against Metro Man and ruling the city. But as time pass, Megamind began to feel lonesome and isolated in his new lifestyle. Megamind:'' What's the point of being bad when there's no good to try and stop you? '''Boomstick: After months of gloating and a sudden run-in and consoling with Metro City's reporter, Roxanne Ritchi... Alright! I'm calling it! These is clearly a rip-off of Superman! WIZ: Metro Man, Like Superman and Mega Mind, Sent from another planet to protect humanity and.. Boomstick: Are we talk about Superman? WIZ: (Sigh), anyway, Metro Man has the exact powers as Superman: Super Speed, Super Strengh, Super Durabillity, Super Hearing, He Can fly, and he has X-Ray Vision, EXACTLY Like Superman. Boomstick: Metro Man also can move at MFTL Spee he was fast enough to spend an entire day's worth of activity, from flying a kite to reading a bunch of books, all over the city, returning so quickly that it appears no time has taken place, Thats Mean that he is kinda Faster then time! Metro Man: I have eyes that can see, right through leeeaaaaaaaaaad. ''Mr.Incredible'' Wiz: In the golden age of superheroes, one name stood out above all the others: Mr. Incredible! Boomstick: He was overflowing with muscles, and there were very few problems he couldn’t pound into submission. That is, until he faced an opponent he could not punch: the American legal system! Wiz: That’s right, Mr. Incredible was sued for rescuing a man who didn’t want to be rescued, which ignited a firestorm of lawsuits, resulting in the U.S. Government forcing superheroes out of their masks and under cover. Boomstick: However, greatness found Mr. Incredible again, when he saved the city of Metroville from the villain, Syndrome. After that, Incredible was unleashed by the feds, and now he’s back on the job! Wiz: Mr. Incredible is a formidable opponent, with his main weapon being his astounding strength. When working to put himself back in shape, he was spotted bench pressing a diesel-electric locomotive. Boomstick: Without a spotter! And a locomotive like that probably weighs in at 175 tons – call it 350,000 pounds! Wiz: In 2008, American Ryan Kennelly captured the WPO equipped bench press world record by bench pressing 1,075 pounds. This means that Mr. Incredible is at least 350 times as strong as the strongest man. Boomstick: And not only that, he also spun a railroad tanker car on his feet, and practiced pull-downs with tanker cars. Wiz: And, when a railway track was inadvertently damaged, Mr. Incredible ran forward and successfully stopped a speeding passenger train with his bare hands. Boomstick: Which adds up to a crap-load of pounds...just don’t ask me how many. Wiz: His super physique does, however, grant more benefits than just strength. When Mr. Incredible was fighting Syndrome’s Omnidroid, he was able to leap over the robot, reaching a height of at least 30 feet, and a distance of at least 60 feet. Boomstick: Yeah, when it comes to physical activity, Mr. Incredible is...well, incredible Mr. Incredible: no matter how many times you save the world, it always manages to get back in jeopardy again. Sometimes I just want it to stay saved! You know, for a little bit? I feel like the maid; I just cleaned up this mess! Can we keep it clean for... for ten minutes?! Pre-DB Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's Time for a Death Battle! Death Battle! Roxen richi: Metro Man Saved the city..again Bob Watch On TV. "I thought they took the heroes out of the law," he wondered "So maybe this hero is special," Ellen said Special? No, our Emad were many special heroes. Something stinks here. He left the house and put on his super hero suit. Meanwhile, Metro man had returned to his fort, wondering what to do with his life. He came in and saw a man in a red suit and an angry mask standing in front of him. Mr. Incredible: So you are the hero? Metro Man: ??? Mr. Incredible: Take the heroes out of the law, it means that you are defying the law, I will fight you to bring you to justice. Metro Man: i dont want to do this, but i'll NOT Let you kill me. '''''FIGHT! Metro Man strikes Bob, which elevates him into the air, Mr.Incredible hits Metro Man, buts his punches do minimal damage Mr.Incredible: Ha Metro Man: STOP! Bob hits Metro Man again, But MM Easily dodged with his speed Bob tried to hit him, but Metroman dodged again, and with his speed, he grabbed Bob and kicked him in the direction of the sky, and Metroman smashed him to the ground and turned him into dust with his laser. K.O.! Results Boomstick: its seems like a overkill, I LIKE THAT! WIZ: It wasnt a close fight. Metro Man is Faster, Stronger, More Durable, More Destructive, And Smarter. Boomstick: Metro Man can move at MFTL Speeds,he was fast enough to spend an entire day's worth of activity, from flying a kite to reading a bunch of books, all over the city, returning so quickly that it appears no time has taken place, Thats Mean that he is kinda Faster then time! WIZ: While Bob had trouble keeping up with the syndrom robot, which was not close to Metroman's speed Boomstick: Yea, Bob Can Not even touch Metro Man! WIZ: in terms of strengh, Metro Man also outclass Incredible: Tighten easily picked up Mega mind's giant robot, while Bob found it hard to pick up the Robot of Syndrom, which was smaller than the Mega Mind's robot Boomstick: Bob's fists will also not affect here, tighten lightly survived the strongest fists of the mege mind robot, which are more or less equal in strength to Bob's fists, who have struggled to survive the fist of the robot's syndrom WIZ: The Winner is Metro Man Metro Man: Winner * +By far Faster * +By Far Stronger * +By Far Durable * +Smarter * +More Destructive Mr.Incredible: Loser * -Pretty much anything Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles Category:BenAttackX